The Little Hijacker 2
"The Little Hijacker 2!" is a sequel story made by OcelotGuys224 and a sequel to MarioFan2009's story: "The Little Hijacker!". It is currently owned by MarioFan2009 because it is the sequel to his own story but OcelotGuys224 is credited. Script (Scene translates to the Florida Airline with Rh390110478, MarioFan2009, OcelotGuys224 and the SML characters from the franchise) Jeffy: Daddy! What are we doing in this place? Mario: We are going to Canada, Jeffy! Jackie Chu: I rather go to China because you all are dumb as shit. OcelotGuys224: Yeah, we get it! Jackie Chu: DUMB!! Shrek: I can’t wait to crap all over the stallment! Black Yoshi: Man! You dirty shrecky! Goodman: Did you pay your house payment? Mario: Not yet! Goodman: Take your f***ing shirt off right now! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Plane Pilot on the announcement: Attention passengers, please be seated as the plane is about to take lift off. Rh390110478: Thanks goodness! (Rh390110478, Mariofan2009, OcelotGuys224(me) and the SML characters from the franchise go to the plane) (a few minutes of taking seats later) Junior: Oh man! I can’t wait to go to Canada! But first, DOOFY THE DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! OcelotGuys224: SHUT THE F**K UP, I’M TRYING TO LISTEN SOME AUDIOBOOKS!! Junior: NO, YOU SHUT UP! (Turn on tv) Guy on tv: Alrighty kids, it’s time for… Kids on tv: DOOFY THE DRAGON! (Kids cheers while Doofy sits at the table with 2 cookies) Doofy: Hey kids! I’m Doofy the Dragon! And today, on this plate, there is 2 cookies. But one of them has cyanide. (Doofy chooses the cookie that has cyanide in them and eat the cookie causing Doofy to die, end) Junior: (laughs hard) THAT’S SO FUNNY, DOOFY!! (Junior saws Cody humping ken in moaning censored with a bar) Junior: WHAT THE F**K, CODY!!! Joseph: I CAN’T LOOK AT THIS! (Shield his eyes) MarioFan2009: Hey! Can you look at the seats in front of us? OcelotGuys224: Sure! (gets up and see Cody humping Ken while Cody is moaning censored with a bar) CODY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?? (Runs quickly to the trash can and throw up) (OcelotGuys224 get back on his seat) Rh390110478: What is going on? OcelotGuys224: (in a nauseous voice) I’ve seen worse… Cody is humping with his doll. MarioFan2009: Wait what? (Plane starts and a little creature goes into the plane) Little Creature: Time to hijack the plane. My brother died and now, revenge! (goes to the plane controller with the 2 pilots and tied the pilot around his body and mouth and screams) AHAHAHA!!! (At seat section 3-D) Jeffy: HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIGH HIG- Mario: JEFFY, STOP IT!!!! Chef Pee Pee: You shouldn’t be mean to him, Mario. Mario: I can’t help my- (plane pushes everybody by the force) AAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Bump into the wall) Who is doing this again!? (Cuts to the stallment) Shrek: (craps over the toilet) Donkey! This is so- (bumps into the wall) DONKEY!! HELP MEEEEEEE!!!!! (At seat section 3-A and Junior, joseph and Cody bumps together into the wall) Cody: Can I have some privacy time!? Joseph: I WANT TO GET OUT OF THIS PLAAANE!!! (At seat section 3-B) OcelotGuys224: Oh no! NOT AGAIN!! (Bumps into the wall) Jeffy: (flies around) Weeeee!! This is so much fun again! Rh390110478: WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON!? (Checks the plane controller revealing it’s the gremlin’s brother) Ooooooh, that piece of manure! (busts into the wall) STOP!! (jumps on the little creature to stop the hijack) (At seat section 3-C) Goodman: WHAT THE S**T!! (Bumps into the wall) OW! Tony The Tiger: OOOOOOOOOOH! (Bumps into the wall) (At the plane controller) Rh390110478: (fights with the little creature and throws over the plane causing to die) Finally! He’s gone, now all I have to do again, is to control the plane. (go to the pilot controller and lands on the airport) (while everyone gets off the plane arguing) OcelotGuys224: Man, we didn’t go to Canada! MarioFan2009: I give up! Goodman: Mario, take your shirt off… Mario: I’m not gonna d- Goodman: AAAAH!!! Junior: This suck!! Cody: Yeah! The first one, we plan again to go to Canada. Now, we give up. Junior: Give up on calling your mom a pig! (cody beats junior) Rh390110478: You know what? We are not going to the airport! OcelotGuys224: True… (at the sml house) Mario: I’m glad everything is back to normal… Jeffy: F**k! Mario: Stop cussing! Jeffy: S**t! Black Yoshi: PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZ!!! I NEED THE CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS 5!! (At the kitchen) Chef Pee Pee: I’m tired, I should go to sleep… (leaves) (At Bowser’s room) Bowser: CHARLEYYY YOU ARE SO FUNNY!! (At junior’s room) Junior: (sleeps) End! Trivia * This is the sequel to MarioFan2009's story: "The Little Hijacker!". * The Little Hijacker 2 is actually a POV sequel since it’s in the same events as The Little Hijacker!, but from the other user’s perspectives and not RH’s as in the original story. Category:From 2018 Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Jackie Chu Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Story Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:Gremlin Episodes Category:Gremlin's Brother Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Tony the Tiger Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes